Your Guardian Angel
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: This is just a one-shot I wrote about Susan and Caspian. A twist to the ending of Prince Caspian. Please read and review! Songfic.


**A/N This is just a little one-shot I thought up while listening to one of my favorite songs, Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I hope you like it! **

Caspian's point of View

Aslan had the portal-tree open, and my aunt and cousin had just walked through. That's when an angry man in the crowd shouted "How do we know that he is not leading us to our death?" Everyone was upset, and Reepicheep volunteered to go through, but Peter interrupted,

"Will go." He said, breaking my heart.

"We will?" Edmund asked

"Come on, time's up." Peter replied. They all started to say there goodbyes and Peter came up to me, and gave me his sword.

"I will keep it safe until you return." I said, giving myself hope.

"That's just it, we're not coming back." Susan said, her eyes watering. I could do nothing but stare in disbelief. Aslan was explaining things to the others, but all I could do was stare at Susan.

"No…" I whispered, getting a look from everyone. Susan opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"No, I can't let you go." I said, ignoring everyone, keeping my eyes locked on Susan.

"I'm so sorry. W—we don't get to stay." We had moved closer together, and she said (stealing Caspian's line, but it's for the sake of the story) "I wish we had more time together.

"We can have more time. Please, just, don't go." I said, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry…" She repeated, trying not to cry. I sucked in a breath.

"When I see your smile," I started to sing to her, and she looked up at me.

"Tears run down my face, I can't replace." I continued, growing louder.

"And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.

And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to Heaven." She looked at me, and a tear rolled down her face. I wiped it away and continued.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to Heaven."

I sang softly, wiping away her tears.

"Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay, woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning grey

I will never let you fall,

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to Heaven." I finished, and she looked at me. Before anyone could say or do anything, she kissed me. It was soft and short, and she was crying more freely now.

"I wish I could stay with you." She whispered in my ear as I held her. Everyone was quiet and Aslan decided to speak up.

"I am afraid that the Kings and Queens of Old do still have to leave." The crowd all said "Aw, no!" And people protested, even the Telmarines.

"Silence." Aslan roared, before continuing on. "These to young lovers souls are destined for each other, but Susan still has to leave." She sobbed into my chest and I held her close.

"The time in there world will run the same as the time here. The Pevensie children will return." Aslan stated, causing Susan to gasp and run to him. She hugged him and the crowds cheered. Aslan dried her tears, and then she turned again to me.

"All wait for you. For however long it takes." She told me, smiling a sad smile. I returned it and pulled off my ring of Aslan's crest.

"This is my promise to you: I will never stop loving you." I slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her again.

"Come on now, I guess it's time we go back to school." Peter said, calling her away from me. Edmund groaned and said,

"School! Ugh, I can't stand that retched place." They all laughed, and walked through the portal. Susan was last to go, and she turned back and gave me one last look.

Somehow I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would see her again.

THE END

**Review please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
